Something is wrong with me
by NinaCPM
Summary: Inspiré du défi 41 de Rozenn2356. Snarry où Dumbledore est un vil manipulateur, le grand Lord Voldemort un papa poule, Severus un vampire beaucoup trop jaloux et Harry pas vraiment Lui, première fanfiction.
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde,

Avant tout je tenais à vous dire que cette fiction est la première que je publie et si par chance elle vous plait ce ne sera pas la dernière, je l'ai écrite en m'inspirant du **Défi 44 **de** Rozenn2356**. C'est aussi ma première soyez indulgent et laissez vos avis .

Merci à vous.

**Nom de l'histoire: **Something is wrong with me.

**L'auteur: **Infected-Ninette (je change de pseudos comme de chemises).

**Couple :** un joli **Snarry.**

**Disclaimer : **Bien que je voudrais posséder tout les personnages pour des raisons très immorales, ils restent la propriété privée de J.K Rowling, Si seulement ils existaient ^^.

**Résumé :** Harry est vraiment malchanceux, le jour e son dix-septième anniversaire il apprend l'histoire de sa famille. Ainsi il est le descendant de Serpentard, Griffondor, d'un vampire et d'un veela. Il doit alors trouver son âme sœur qui se révèle être quelqu'un de Poudlard, du même sexe que lui et qui de plus le hait.

* * *

**Prologue :**

4 Privet Drive, maison abritant le Sauveur que tout le monde croyait choyé et gâté par sa famille, qui aurait cru que c'était tout à fait le contraire. Mais en ce jour spécial pour Harry Potter, un événement essentiel allait se dérouler, il allait avoir dix sept ans, il allait enfin atteindre la majorité sorcière, ainsi il serait libre de quitter ses moldus et de s'installer seul.

Minuit sonna. « Enfin le grand jour » : se dit Harry, il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée : un gâteau de la part de Molly Weasley, des livres de la part d'Hermione, des bonbons de la part de Ron, un album des maraudeurs de la part de Remus et plusieurs gâteaux infects de la part de Hagrid.

Il plaça les bougies sur le gâteau reçu, chantonna la petite chanson du « Joyeux Anniversaire» puis souffla les bougies, aussitôt fait il s'évanouit.

On pouvait à cet instant apercevoir un étrange halo de lumière l'entourer, la lumière se faisait de plus en plus intense, tellement intense qu'elle pouvait aveugler quiconque ouvrait les yeux vers elle.

Un œil averti aurait vu que des changements s'opéraient sur le corps du jeune sauveur : ses cheveux s'allongeait jusqu'à arriver en dessous de ses hanches et devinrent plus noir qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà puis s'aplatirent, son corps rapetissa jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les un mètre cinquante, son teint pâlit sans pour autant devenir cireux mais donnant plutôt un aspect porcelaine a la peau qu'on devinait maintenant douce, et la cicatrice faisant de lui ce Harry Potter que lui ne voulait pas être disparut.

Soudain un cri déchirant jaillit de sa bouche maintenant d'un beau rouge, un cri de douleur effrayant, sa respiration se fit erratique, se coupa le temps de quelques secondes puis reprit.

Le corps descendit lentement, les draps le recouvrirent, puis il plongea dans un sommeil profond. En regardant la montre on pouvait voir qu'il était déjà quatre heures du matin.

* * *

**Voilà c'est court mais c'est déjà un bon début je ne sais jamais quand je dois couper^^.**

**A la prochaine. Kisses.**

**Nina.  
**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapitre I

Hello tout le monde,

Avant tout je tenais à vous dire que cette fiction est la première que je publie et si par chance elle vous plait ce ne sera pas la dernière, je l'ai écrite en m'inspirant du **Défi 44 **de** Rozenn2356**. C'est aussi ma première soyez indulgent et laissez vos avis.

Merci à vous.

**Nom de l'histoire: **Something is wrong with me.

**L'auteur: **Infected-Ninette (je change de pseudos comme de chemises).

**Couple :** un joli **Snarry.**

**Disclaimer : **Bien que je voudrais posséder tout les personnages pour des raisons très immorales, ils restent la propriété privée de J.K Rowling, Si seulement ils existaient ^^.

**Résumé :** Harry est vraiment malchanceux, le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire il apprend l'histoire de sa famille. Ainsi il est le descendant de Serpentard, Griffondor, d'un vampire et d'un veela. Il doit alors trouver son âme sœur qui se révèle être quelqu'un de Poudlard, du même sexe que lui et qui de plus le hait.

* * *

**R.A.R :**

**Neko :** le prologue bâclé mais bon voilà la suite à toi de voir comment elle est ^^.

**Shadock : **Qui est Harry le hobbit ? La suite la voilà mais sinon je posterais rapidement je suis en vacances donc dès que j'ai un chapitre en avance je poste le précédent ^^ et entre temps je reste scotché devant Grey's anatomy ^^.

**Nupo :** Merci à toi pour ta review et voici la suite.

**Gwladys Evans : **Merci beaucoup à toi et voici la suite.

**Hime Sama :** Merci beaucoup pas la peine de trop attendre voici la suite.

J'utilise trop ce « voici la suite »**^^.**

**Voila, merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements vos reviews et votre soutien et voici la suite :P.

* * *

**

**Chapitre I :**

Un couloir, au fond de ce couloir une lumière. « Où suis-je ? » voilà ce qui résonnait dans la tête d'Harry.

Des chuchotements retentissaient au milieu de ce silence dérangeant, des gouttes d'eau s'échappant d'un robinet sans doute mal fermé. Le jeune homme avançait à l'aveuglette ne sachant où il posait ses pieds se laissant guider par les voix qu'il entendait ses yeux habitués au noir commençaient à distinguer des ombres, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait il se disait qu'il n'avait pas de quoi avoir peur.

Des bruits retentirent derrière lui, une personne qui courait sans doute, le souffle court oui elle courait et vers lui. « Oh mon dieu dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré ? » se demanda Harry les larmes aux yeux. Il commença alors à courir lui aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il butte un torse large il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé.

Il débita alors un flot d'excuses : « Désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne vous avais pas vu, je suis sincèrement désolé » il releva les yeux, essayant de savoir qui il avait percuté.

« Aaaaaah !! Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous pris son apparence ? Que me voulez vous ? ».

« Harry je n'ai pas pris de Polynectar si c'est ce que tu veux dire ! Viens avec moi Lily jolie nous attend ! ».

Tout en marchant, Harry ce qui se passais, il était entrain de rêver il n'y avait rien à redire dessus.

« Nous y sommes ! Lily jolie je te l'ai amené ».

En le voyant, elle alla l'enlacer les larmes lui brouillant la vue, puis elle s'adressa à James : « Oh mon chéri ! Comme tu as changé, regardes James il est beau n'est ce pas ? ».

Harry se demandait vraiment où il était, alors il leur posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment : « Papa, maman, vous n'êtes pas sensé être morts ? ».

Un rire lui répondit, puis se fut à Lily de lui répondre : « En fait, mon chéri si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour te révéler ta véritable identité, prends place dans ce fauteuil ».

« Mon identité ? ». Fut la seul question qu'il posa dès que l'information lui arriva au cerveau et qu'il prit place dans son fauteuil.

« Exactement, durant longtemps tu as sans doute entendu parler de notre ressemblance physique, puis de vos caractères à toi et James, fonceurs tout les deux » dit-elle en souriant, une tristesse peinte sur ses traits, « Tu sais mon chéri, ne nous en veux pas mais c'était un acte désespéré, il y a dix sept ans nous avions abandonné tout espoir d'avoir jamais un enfant bien à nous, seul les maraudeurs Lord Voldemort et Severus qui était mon meilleur ami étaient au courant Dumbledore aussi d'ailleurs. Durant longtemps nous nous étions résigné à cela, jusqu'au 31Juillet, ce jour-là Dumbledore te confia à nous, au même moment Sirius perdait son bébé, ne sois pas interloqué mon chéri dans le monde sorcier il est tout à fait normal que les hommes tombent enceints ».

« Alors vous voulez dire que je suis le fils de Sirius, c'est cela ? ».

« Ne sois pas si pressé, mais oui c'est bien cela, en bref tu es le fils de Sirius et de Lord Voldemort ».

« Je suis le fils de cette sale face de serpent qui n'a pour but dans la vie que de me tuer, sérieusement qui êtes vous ? ».

« Alexis Sellas Riddle Black, c'est ton nom, et oui ne crois pas qu'il est comme Dumbledore te le décrit, il ne savait pas que tu étais son fils, nous ne le lui avions pas dit. ».

« Et maintenant vous insinuez que vous le connaissiez ? » rugit-il.

« Nous étions mangemorts, nous n'avons jamais été partisans de Dumbledore mais nous faisions parti de l'Ordre Du Phoenix, nous étions espions au profit de Voldemort ».

« Attendez, comment Sirius, je veux dire mon père a-t-il pu être en couple avec l'autre ? ».

Ce fut alors à James de prendre la parole, il lui dit : « Les Blacks sont en fait des veelas donc des créatures magiques qui choisissent un compagnon peut importe son sexe, pour Sirius c'était ton autre père, peu après leur union ils nous annonçaient ta future naissance, Dumbledore est un sacré homophobe alors il avait tout planifié à l'avance mentant au sujet de Voldemort, laissant ainsi Sirius se séparer de son âme sœur et te confia à nous ».

« Donc si je comprends bien, mon père essaie de me tuer uniquement parce qu'il souffre encore de mon absence et de mon père ? ».

« Oui tu résumes bien. ».

« Mon chéri il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu dois aller voir ton père et lui dire que tu es son fils, passe par Grimmauld, prend une lettre placée sous une planche sous le lit de Sirius, tout est expliqué dedans. Tu dois aussi savoir que tu as hérité des gènes de tes parents tu es ainsi un demi veela et un demi vampire, descendant de Gryffondor par Sirius et de Serpentard par Tom 'Voldemort', bonne chance mon chéri tu vas te réveiller c'est l'heure, disparais vite de cette maison, tu garderas l'héritage des Potter, je te souhaite bien du bonheur dans ton futur et sache que nous veillerons toujours sur toi de là-haut. » Dit Lily commençant à disparaître.

« Non ! Restez, j'ai plein de choses à vous demander, qui dois je croire ? Non ne disparaissez pas ! Restez avec moi ! »

« Nooooon ! » cria-t-il en se réveillant, en même temps son réveil sonna, et des coups se firent entendre à sa porte.

« Morveux, lèves toi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je veux mon petit déjeuner dans tout au plus un quart d'heure. ».

« Eh ben retour à la réalité, quel réveil ! » marmonna-t-il se dirigeant vers le miroir de l'armoire car il avait eu la chance de prendre l'ancienne salle de jeu de Dudley et y placer tout les anciens meubles de ce dernier.

« Aaaah ! Qui est-ce ? »

* * *

**Voilà c'est bon ! C'est là, merci beaucoup à vous pour vos encouragements, c'était vraiment touchant, je suis heureuse ^^.**

**Enfin je ne sais pas quand je pondrais le prochain chapitre, si celui-là vous plait déjà mais merci.**

**A la prochaine.**

**Kisses.**

**Nina.**


	3. Chapitre II

Hello tout le monde,

Avant tout je tenais à vous dire que cette fiction est la première que je publie et si par chance elle vous plait ce ne sera pas la dernière, je l'ai écrite en m'inspirant du **Défi 44 **de** Rozenn2356**. C'est aussi ma première soyez indulgent et laissez vos avis .

Merci à vous.

**Nom de l'histoire: **Something is wrong with me.

**L'auteur: **Infected-Ninette (je change de pseudos comme de chemises).

**Couple :** un joli **Snarry.**

**Disclaimer : **Bien que je voudrais posséder tout les personnages pour des raisons très immorales, ils restent la propriété privée de J.K Rowling, Si seulement ils existaient ^^.

**Résumé :** Harry est vraiment malchanceux, le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire il apprend l'histoire de sa famille. Ainsi il est le descendant de Serpentard, Griffondor, d'un vampire et d'un veela. Il doit alors trouver son âme sœur qui se révèle être quelqu'un de Poudlard, du même sexe que lui et qui de plus le hait.

**

* * *

Rar :**

**Neko : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et la réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre.

**Gwladys Evans :** Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire quant au rythme de parution je ne crois pas que je pourrais le garder je suis en vacances et dans cinq petit jour je ne pourrais plus accéder au net je vais à la plage (yaaaah)^^.

**Obscura : **Kikou et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire il m'a fait très plaisir merci de me faire savoir que tu as été surprise je n'avais pas pour but de le faire mais je trouvais que c'était un beau couple à exploiter un Tommy Sirius, en tout cas merci beaucoup ça m'a touché^^ et je suis facilement touchée je suis une éternelle sensible.

**Sinon merci beaucoup aux autres (lecteurs de l'ombre :P) qui lisent et qui m'encouragent sans laisser de review ne vous inquiétez je suis aussi une grande paresseuse quand il s'agit d'écrire une appréciation sur une fiction^^.**

**Voilà et bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

Chapitre II :(écrit grâce à Infected Mushroom (becoming insane) et Djamel Laroussi. Merci ^^)**

On dirait que la vie avait repris son cours normal dans le monde pas si magique que ça de Harry Potter nouvellement Alexis Sellas Riddle-Black, il descendait lentement, se préparant mentalement aux insultes qui allaient fuser dans pas longtemps même s'il était plutôt hanté par cet étrange rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit passée, et son apparence ? Cela ne signifiait-il pas que tout ce dont il avait rêvé était bel et bien réel ? Alors c'était vrai il devait vraiment retrouver ses parents, mais alors cette étrange apparence à qui ressemblait-il vraiment Tom était grand, musclé, brun aux yeux rubis bref tout ce qu'il n'était pas, quant à Sirius grand séducteur, brun aux yeux bleus, il se demandait sincèrement si ce n'était pas plutôt une mauvaise blague, car lui était petit, aux hanches étroites, aux cheveux bruns seul point commun avec ses parents.

« Qui es-tu ? Qui t'as laissé entrer chez moi ? » Lui hurla l'oncle Vernon à peine le premier pied posé dans la cuisine, « Eh bien ce sale morveux ingrat commence à ramener de jeunes gens avec lui ? Où donc va le monde ? »

« Oncle Vernon ce n'est que moi Al-Harry, je descends faire le petit déjeuner » dit Alexis d'un ton froid, « de votre altesse » ajouta-t-il de façon à ce que l'horrible monstre ne l'entende pas.

« Ben jeune homme je vois que dans ton monde d'anormal, ils ont au moins fait quelque chose de bien. » dit-il en regardant Alexis d'un œil lubrique.

Alexis sentit la panique le submerger, il avait déjà subit des sévices corporels de la part de cette bête humaine, il se rappela du fait qu'il avait atteint sa majorité, il rassembla alors tout son courage de Gryffondor et lui dit : « Ecoutes moi bien, hier j'ai atteint ma majorité sorcière ce qui m'autorise à utiliser mes pouvoirs comme bon me semble et il n'y aura absolument personne qui pourra s'interférer entre nous deux, rien ni personne, de plus je tiens à te signaler qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu n'auras plus à me voir ni à me supporter je m'en vais et ce dès maintenant. Adieu Oncle Vernon, cela a été un véritable enfer que de vivre avec toi. » Puis il tourna les talons avançant assez vite car le vieil ours avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez lent à assimiler ce qu'on voulait lui dire.

« Hey gamin, attends un instant ».

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai des affaires qui m'attendent, je dois les ranger ça ne se fera pas tout seul, enfin maintenant si ».

Il entendit alors des pas, son oncle n'avait vraiment aucune finesse en marchant, il se demandait pourquoi mais bon avec une corpulence assez balaise il doutait qu'on puisse marcher autrement que comme un éléphant, il accéléra le pas alors et arriva enfin dans sa chambre, puis s'enferma à double tours. Sa conscience lui conseillait de faire vite car l'oncle s'approchait et plus vite il rassemblerait ses affaires, plus vite il sortirait de cette maison. Il rangea alors tout ce qui lui était cher, la carte des maraudeurs, la cape d'invisibilité de James, les différents cadeaux que son -nouveau ?- père lui avait offert croyant qu'il était son filleul dont son Eclair De Feu, pris ses affaires scolaires, laissant les vêtements puis sortit recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité.

Il passa essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible juste sous le nez de son oncle, une fois dehors, il miniaturisa sa valise, la mit dans sa poche et courut jusqu'à l'emplacement où il avait pour la première fois appelé le Magicobus.

Loin de là, plus précisément à Poudlard dans le bureau du vénéré directeur Dumbledore, une alarme sonna, décidément cet enfant lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, le voilà qui s'enfuyait.

Il leva sa baguette et instantanément le Magicobus se manifesta devant lui, « Bonjour jeunot où vas-tu ? »

« Square Grimmaud s'il vous plait ».

Il faut absolument se lancer à sa recherche, il devait avoir découvert la vérité et ça n'allait pas vraiment avec ses plans. Ils avaient changé de Q.G donc pas la peine de voir au 12 Square Grimmaud, il irait voir au Terrier et demanderait à cet affreux Loup-garou de l'aider à le retrouver, enfin cela une fois qu'il serait revenu de sa mission en cours.

« Accroche toi petit bonhomme, on y va, prends un chocolat chaud si tu le veux puis prends place. »

« Non merci. » se hâta-t-il de dire se souvenant de la dernière fois où il était monté dans ce Magicobus et où il avait eu le malheur de prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud, puis il s'installa tout au fond, à peine s'installa-t-il qu'il voyait déjà les paysages défiler devant lui à vive allure.

« Maudit gamin qui ne peut pas rester tranquille au moins un seul été. »

« Nous y voilà jeune homme vous pouvez descendre ça fera 12 mornilles. »

« Tenez, merci monsieur et à bientôt. »

A peine dehors qu'une étrange sensation le prit, » Bien me voilà, vérité gare à toi j'arrive. »

Se plaçant devant la place que devait normalement occuper la maison, il se demandait comment il allait faire pour entrer, mais tout à coup la maison apparut devant lui, « Merci Merlin de m'éviter plus de tracas, j'en ai assez. Bon direction la chambre de mon cher Père. »

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son père puis suivit les directives qu'il avait reçues plus tôt, il trouva la lettre et l'ouvrit :

**Mon Alexis, mon ange, ma lumière,**

**Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu as atteint tes dix sept ans , bon je vais commencer par le tout début, je suis Sirius Black-Riddle ton père le véritable, à mon entrée à Poudlard j'ai été placé à Gryffondor, ma mère a été furieuse quoique sachant que j'étais un veela soumis elle ne me renia pas et m'accepta tel que j'étais surtout que j'avais pour meilleur ami une créature magique très respectée, Remus Lupin est le chef de clan des loups-garous, et l'un des membres d'une grande famille Sang-pur.**

**L'année de mes dix sept ans, je reçu mon héritage veela, ma vie ne fut jamais plus jamais la même, mon père me demanda de chercher mon compagnon, il se doutait qu'il serait mangemort, je me rendais alors avec lui au rassemblement mais rien absolument rien, un jour j'étais au Chemin de Traverse avec ma mère et je le vis affreusement beau, magnifique, c'est ton autre père Tom Elvis Riddle, je me suis très longtemps demandé comment notre relation avait évolué mais c'était en grande partie grâce à mes parents qui m'emmenaient le voir à chaque rassemblement avec eux et tout cela a mené à ta création en moi j'étais la plus heureuse personne sur terre, mais à ta naissance tout changea, Tom avait autre chose à faire que de me voir il se préoccupait plutôt de l'héritier que je lui avais donné, je te détestais à cet instant mais je repris mes esprits, je réfléchis alors comme un père doit réfléchir et décidais de t'emmener avec moi, je rentrais chez mes parents, à cet instant ma mère piqua une crise de nerfs et m'injuria je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je demandais de l'aide au Professeur Dumbledore en qui j'avais placé une grande confiance.**

**Personne ne savais où je me trouvais, mais j'étais dans une phase de grande déprime un veela ne peut vivre sans son compagnon, je te confiai à Dumbledore, qui te confia au Potter, ils ne savaient toujours pas que tu étais mon fils, je devenais ton parrain, on pouvait simplement dire que Dumbledore avait trahi ma confiance en t'enlevant à moi me promettant de toujours te protéger.**

**Quand James sut ce que Tom avait fait il décida de devenir espion, il se rétracta un long moment après, Lily aussi était devenue espionne puis suivit son mari dans ses choix et revint sur sa décision, mais le mal avait été fait, Tom le sut et il les tua.**

**Il me retrouva, après que je t'ai placé chez les Dursley, il m'emmena avec lui, et me hait parce que je t'avais pris à lui et que je refusais de lui dire où tu étais c'est lui qui me plaça à Azkaban mais tout de même mon chéri ne lui en veut pas, je l'aime et lui aussi nous aime c'est seulement notre séparation qui le rend aussi amer.**

**Mon chéri si tu te demandes d'où te viens ton apparence chétif, sache que tu me ressembles nous sommes tout les deux petits de taille et tu as aussi en toi des gênes de veela soumis.**

**Celui que tu as vu en cinquième année n'était qu'une projection, un golem, en fait je ne suis pas mort va voir ton père et lui t'expliquera tout ce qu'il reste je suis assez fatigué mon chéri.**

**Je t'embrasse.**

**Aimes moi mon chéri car moi je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.**

**P.S : Cette lettre est écrite au fur et à mesure que j'ai envie de te communiquer quelque chose, peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve.**

**Prends soin de toi et va rejoindre ton père, j'ai tellement hâte de te revoir mon chéri.**

**

* * *

Voila je pense que c'est fini, je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas assez de temps hier, je hais le Hammam on peut y passer jusqu'à six heures surtout quand toute la famille décide d'y aller.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui est écrit un peu à la va vite, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes je corrige seule, et mon correcteur dans Word est assez paresseux^^. Et promis la prochaine fois j'en fais un plus long je m'attèle à la tache de suite^^.**

**A la prochaine.**

**Kisses.**


	4. Chapter III

**Suis-je vraiment obligée de dire « Hello tout le monde », parce que je crois que vous avez plutôt envie de me trucider ou de me brûler vive.**

**Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute mais plutôt celle des vacances et des voyages (d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé une magnifique bague Claddagh ^^), puis de mon très cher opérateur qui m'a privé de internet durant une longue semaine, mais me revoilà et pour de bon fini les escapades bonjour la maison ^^.**

**Désolée pour les réponses aux reviews je répondrai au prochain chapitre il est 03 :45 je tombe de sommeil.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

Chapitre III :**

Dans un énorme château magnifiquement construit à l'aide de pierres noires, se trouvait un grand sorcier depuis longtemps respecté par la majorité de la communauté sorcière, plutôt normal pour quelqu'un qui a battu un grand mage noir de son temps, être membre de Magemagot, directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie et enfin la grande icône du clan de la lumière, cette personne qui se trouve n'être nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore se trouvait à cet instant dans son bureau- dont le mélange de couleurs était effroyable et où se trouvait un nombre incroyable d'objets tout aussi bizarre qu'inquiétants- et marchait ou tournait comme un lion en cage les traits marqués par la colère qu'on pouvait sentir sortir par chaque pore se trouvant dans sa peau, dans sa tête plusieurs phrase se répétaient dont une en particulier : « Sale gamin qui ne fait jamais ce qu'on attend de lui. »

******

La magie qui crépite autour de son possesseur est un phénomène assez rare, se produisant quand le sorcier est dans un état de chamboulement total, Alexis était l'un de ces sorciers dont la magie tournait autour de leur corps, le visage ravagé par les larmes, dans la main une lettre ou plutôt les restes de cette maudite lettre, à genoux par terre en train de prier pour son délivrement voilà ce à quoi ressemblait l'état du fils du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

******

Une porte qui claque, un corps allongé sur un lit, le corps sursaute puis se lève rapidement de peur d'énerver encore plus celui qui venait de claquer cette porte.

**- Mon fils est en vie et durant tout ce temps, tout ce que tu as fait c'est l'éloigner de moi, et rester avec moi, sans me donner le moindre espoir, me faisant croire qu'il était mort, explique moi pourquoi !**

**- Tom je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !**

**- Ce n'est jamais ce que je crois, mais que dois-je croire à la fin ? qui devrais-je croire ?**

**- Tu ne me croiras jamais mais il faut aller le chercher, il est au manoir de ma mère.**

Sans plus attendre le grand mage noir part à la recherche de son fils, son héritier avec son mari, son menteur de mari.

******

Le tapis était on ne peut plus user, la directeur l'avait piétiné de long en large, de droite à gauche, bref de tous les cotés sans pour autant se clamer, le gamin allait tout ficher en l'air il ne savait pas comment faire pour changer la situation, mais quelque chose devait arriver et vite.

**- Professeur Dumbledore, qu'y a-t-il ?**

Dumbledore ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un débarque dans son bureau sans pour autant le savoir, eut du mal à reconstituer son masque de jovialité, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son invité surprise. Celui qui connaissait le mieux Dumbledore ne pouvait être que lui vu tout le temps qu'il passait avec lui et surtout le nombre de pensées qui le traversaient qui ne lui appartenait pas soit dit en passant quand le directeur n'était pas dans son assiette, elle était belle l'icône du clan de la lumière à laisser ses idées lui échapper chaque fois que quelque chose clochait.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y rien, si vous pouviez simplement me rendre un petit service mon cher Severus.**

**- Je verrais ce que je peux faire faire mais demandez.**

**- Je voudrais que tu ailles au 4 Privet Drive, chez Harry Potter, me le ramener si cela est possible.**

**- Bien sur Professeur.**

Une telle gentillesse et un tel comportement n'était pas quelque chose caractérisant le comportement Snapien normal, pourtant il venait bien de se comporter gentiment.

******

A peine arrivés au Grimault Square, ils se précipitaient déjà à l'étage se doutant de l'état et l'endroit où se trouvait leur enfant surtout en ressentant cette magie retentir, criant à l'aide, qu'on lui apporte du secours pour aider son détenteur à sortir de cet état proche de la dépression.

Devant la porte de la chambre de son mari grande ouverte et le regard lourd de reproches le Lord Noir s'approcha de la forme tremblotante essayant de la prendre dans ses bras chose vaine car à chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait elle le fuyait et sa magie le reconnaissant essayait de le retenir.

**- Alex ! Tu ne voudras surement pas que je te parle, mais je veux te dire que je suis ton autre père ! réponds-moi mon chéri s'il te plaît !!**

Devant le mutisme de son fils il ne sut comment réagir, il avait peur de réagir violemment alors il décida de céder sa place à son mari qui lui avait tout pardonné allez savoir pourquoi, il lui avait fait tellement de mal, causé tellement de malheur, abandonné tellement de temps ne venant lui rendre visite que pour une partie de jambes en l'air ne pouvant aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant il lui pardonnait c'était une partie intègre de son être.

**- Mon ange nous devons nous en aller, nous allons tout t'expliquer bien plus que ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre alors viens avec nous mon chéri.**

**- Ecoutes ton père Alex, nous devons partir, tu as retrouvé ta famille nous t'avons retrouvé.**

**********

Au 4 Privet Drive, le professeur de potions avait envie de commettre un crime, Harry Potter avait disparu et ses tuteurs n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait de trouver.

**Sois maudit saloperie d'Harry Potter.**

Et pourtant s'il savait…

**

* * *

C'est court je sais mais je vais faire vite pour vous donner la suite (ça rime^^).**

**Des reviews même si j'en mérite pas ^^ ( yeux de chien battu =P).**


End file.
